1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a portable electronic device and, more particularly, to a power switching circuit of a portable electronic device.
2. Related Art
With the development of science technology, a portable electronic device has become a necessary tool in people's daily life. However, when the portable electronic device is applied in a special environment, the device needs to satisfy more needs. For example, a military portable electronic device needs to be high-temperature resistant, waterproof, and sand protecting, and it also needs to pass a high-strength anti-collision test and satisfy other needs.
Generally speaking, to emphasize a light, slim, short, and small design of the portable electronic device, unnecessary electronic components are additionally disposed in an expansion device (or called docking station). However, the portable electronic device is generally coupled to the expansion device via a connector having a plurality of pins. If the connector needs to have a waterproof function, the cost is high.